


Sorry for be a jerk

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Makeup Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Kudos: 7





	Sorry for be a jerk

Mbappe was angry for lots of things, he was angry at the press, he was angry at his coach.  
People say that finally, he have one crack at the surface.  
But what they didn't understand that he was human like everyone.

He even acted like a jerk with Ney, and he was so sorry about that because it's was related to his birthday.  
So he planned to make his amends the real day of his birthday.

The day of the birthday was here and Mbappe was at the door of Neymar

"I'm sorry for have been like a jerk these pass days and wasn't with you at the birthday party, and even with you at home" Mbappe was just so sorry he just wanted to reunite with his lover that he missed, he missed his scent, his skin everything and he finally break down.

Neymar takes him in his arms and say "It's okay, my love. Everything is okay, you are human, I have understood you. I know how you feel I have been passed like this in the past and again now"

Neymar kissed his forehead and Mbappe was looking at him with eyes full of love "I have one surprise for you for your birthday, do you want to have it"

"Yes please" sah Neymar

Mbappe kissed him and say "My birthday gift is that you can do whatever you want with my body"

"Kylian..." Neymar kissed him

Even if one week have passed between this little dispute they have one good réunion where of course Neymar enjoying it.  
Kylian was with torture and pleasure and it's was so so good.

"I'm glad that you are back at home," say Neymar à little later

"I'm glad too"


End file.
